nottinghamempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Nottingham Woods
The Nottingham Empire, formerly the Third Sweetleaf Kingdom is a micronation based in Denton, TX. It was founded on April 13th, 2012 and is currently lead by John III. The capital of Nottingham is Living City. The Prime Minister is Luke Warren . The Nottingham Empire, formerly the Third Sweetleaf Kingdom is a micronation based in Denton, TX. It was founded on April 13th, 2012 and is currently lead by John III. The capital of Nottingham is Living City. The Prime Minister is Luke Warren . Provinces * Province of Avondale Park * Province of Shueltz * Sweetleaf Province * North Nottingham Province * South Nottingham Province * East Nottingham Province * West Nottingham Province History Origins (2012–September 2018) In 2012 the Sweetleaf Kingdom was founded and on June 20, 2018 the Second Constitution was signed. After the Sweetleaf Civil War, the Third Constitution was signed. On September 15, 2018 its name was changed to the Nottingham Empire, with the annexation of Avondale Park, Shueltz Park, and Cooper Creek. Trial of Princess Isabelle On October 5, 2018 Princess Isabelle was tried and convicted of attempted murder of Lionel the Stuffed Bear . She was sentenced to 20 minutes in the Closet Prison. This was the first trial in the history of the Nottingham Imperial Court. Parliament meeting The Second Meeting of the Nottingham Parliament opened at 7:05 PM central time, November 4, 2018. In this meeting, the Taxation Act was signed by the parliament, putting a 1 cent tax on all items purchased and 25 cents when you leave the door open. In this meeting the parliament also passed a act saying that piano, guitar, and clarinet were the new national instruments, doing this they became the only micronation to have three national instruments. To commemorate this day the Nottinghamer government have created a new national holiday: Instrument Day. Ikonian and Duschvarian conflict-present On November 19, 2018 the Kingdom of Ikonia began a campaign to eradicate the Nottingham Monarchy and convert Nottingham Woods to Advidisim, and created a page called Avidist Party of Nottingham. The Nottingham Empire is okay with avidism but just as a reminder the Nottingham Empire will always have a monarch. On November 19, 2018 the governments of Nottingham and Ikonia held the Ikonian-Nottinghamer Summit of 2018, In which the two leaders discussed Ikonia and Duschvaria's war plan against Nottingham's ally: the Universal Chat. The Nottingham Empire left the alliance with the Universal Chat and joined the Concordat of Micronational Leagues. Concordance-Unimen War- Present The Nottingham Empire, Ikonia, and Duschvaria issued a joint declaration of war on the Universal Chat on November 21, 2018. On November 23rd, 2018, the war was over with the Concordance winning and the Universal Chat being abolished. On November 25, 2018 the Nottinghamer Government refused to recognize the Universal Chat because the Universal Chat was abolished. Nottingham Postal Service The Postal Service uses email as a mail form. You can go to the site here. Holidays Diplomacy Political Parties Category:Nottingham Category:Micronations